Operation: Spirit Breaker
by himayamata
Summary: After the events of Bizarre Bender, Korra's next journey is in to the Astral Plane. Her friends and herself are trapped with a soul-eating creature. The Spirit World is not the only one. There are many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This took me a lot of time to make this sequel. I got the idea but I don't know how to start it. Here's the final one.

 **OPERATION SPIRIT BREAKER**

 **Chapter 1: Redo**

A terrible atmosphere has come to the Spirit World. Cold like death spreads. The Tree of Time still stands but slowing dying. The last opened spirit portal began to collapse. Four women appeared from the strong blizzard running. Their clothes were covered with dirt and snow. Torn by rocks and metal.

"Korra! Hurry! They are gaining on us!" Jinora yelled at the Avatar as they continued running towards the Southern Spirit Portal. With all the deep snow, they are slowing down. The metalbender Kuvira heard an enemy heading towards them fast.

"Everybody! Duck!" Kuvira yelled.

Korra, Jinora, Asami and Kuvira dropped down to the snow and the unseen flying enemy swooped down above them, failed to snatched anyone.

As the enemy flies back up, Kuvira released her cables from her gauntlets and grabbed the enemy. With her strength, she pulled it down to the ground. After that, the enemy with glowing purple eyes fought back. It grabbed the cable and feed it with haunting purple energies.

Then Asami used her electro gloves to grab the cable and struck the enemy back. But as a result, Kuvira was affected.

The metalbender got struck a little by the electricity flowing through her cable. To the enemy, however, it did a lot of damage. It's purple eyes disappeared after it got electrocuted.

After that, the enemy just dropped down to the snowy ground face first.

"Sorry." Asami apologized to Kuvira.

"I'm fine. Just give me a warning next time." Kuvira looked at the immobilized enemy. "We need to move now before that thing reboots itself."

Suddenly, Korra blasted the motionless enemy with fire, so intense that it slightly melted the enemy's armor, and then buried it deep below the snowy grounds Few seconds later, the Avatar took some time panting. "Alright. We have five minutes."

The four women successfully arrived at the Spirit Portal and went through. They took a deep breath, panting heavily. Their legs were weak but there are close to their goal. The ancient tree. They just need to get in there. They know the plan and they must do it quickly before their enemies gets through the portal.

As Korra and Jinora went inside the large ancient tree, Kuvira sets up a large wall around the tree and Asami sets up her combat equipment. Two electro gauntlets and a weapon that the United Forces Rogue Division created. The metalbender made sure the wall is thick and strong. But she knows it will not hold. It only buy them a few minutes. While the two women were preparing for defenses, Korra and Jinora sat down at the heart of the tree and started meditating.

"I hope this works." Korra said.

"It will." Jinora assured her. "Just go to the time you left Republic City…"

But then the Avatar has some second thoughts. "How about I go far back? Stop Amon before he terrorizes the city. Stop my uncle..."

The young monk girl retorted. "No, Korra. This is more important. Please… for my family."

Korra remembered the horror that happened for the past three weeks. "Alright, Jinora. For Tenzin… Meelo… Ikki… Pema…"

"Mako and Bolin…" Jinora added slightly smiled recalling the brothers' sacrifice.

Korra started to tear up, remembering Mako's last words. She wiped her tears off her cheeks and began focusing.

Korra asked Jinora, "If this works, how can I find you?"

"Don't worry. I'll come to you, Korra." Jinora assured her.

But then three dark men with smoking purple eyes has entered the Spirit World and saw the ancient tree being protected by two women. The three spoke in unison. "This is pointless. You cannot stop us."

"Let's see about that." Kuvira flexed her fingers preparing for a one final fight. However, they were caught off guard when the three simultaneously attack and kicked the large thick wall down easily from the front and both sides. Asami fired her weapon blasting the dark man with a powerful surge of electricity. The weapon was so powerful that it created a small thunder.

Kuvira saw the fast enemy running around the tree with his streak of purple energy leaving a trail. However, he was just a distraction. One of them attack from behind and grabbed Kuvira by the neck. She tried to break free unfortunately, the dark enemy crushed her neck quickly.

Asami saw the fallen metalbender. She tried to aim her gauntlets to the enemy but she was attacked from behind. The enemy grabbed her spine and struck her with purple energies disabling her movements. Asami dropped to the ground paralyzed. She watched the three men walking towards the tree knowing they are close to stop the Avatar. "No... you can't have her."

One of them stopped and told them to go after the monk and the Avatar. He went back to Asami and flexed his metal fingers.

As the two were down, Korra and Jinora were about to leave. The spirit of the Avatar began to phase away, traveling through the Tree of Time. However, the two men snatched Jinora before she could come with the Avatar.

The young monk screamed as they got her. "No! NO! Korra!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Korra has left the physical world and could not hear her screams.

The dark men held the young monk tight, preventing her from slipping away just like the other airbenders. The purple energy turned into green fluid flowing inside those monstrous men. Their eyes began burning green. Eyes opened and blast the defenseless girl with their green flames. Jinora was engulfed by the infernal fire and immediately vaporized leaving nothing but ashes and burnt garments.

The men then turned to the meditating Korra and about to give her the same treatment they did to the other benders. Until… "Stop!" A man called off their attack. "It's already too late. She's inside the tree."

The two men powered down returning to their armored form as they give way to the man in charge. Xun, wearing a United Forces uniform, approached the meditating Avatar. "She has escaped." Showing his disappointment, he grabbed one of the two by the neck with his mercury. "You idiots! You should've gone for them first instead of killing those two outside."

"Forgive us, Lord Xun." They apologized. "We were trying to take down everyone that stands in our way."

Xun lets go of the subordinate. "Now she will warn them about this project. We have lost."

But then someone responded, "Are you sure about that?" Xun turned and saw Commander Mori climbing inside the tree. He showed them the jade glowing brightly. "We still have this."

* * *

Seconds inside the void, the Avatar entered a colorful cosmic stream, flowing towards a glowing star. Korra was amazed at the view. "It's beautiful." She has never seen something like this. However, the bright star slowly turned into a large ominous eye. It turned its sight to the Avatar

"Korra…" A voice spoke her name. Could it be the large eye or the void behind her?

The Avatar turned around and saw nothing but the empty space. "Jinora? Where are you?" She just noticed now.

"Korra…" It whispered again. It's hard to tell if that's a boy's or a girl's voice.

She tried to ignore it but the voice began to go louder and louder.

"Korra…"

She ignored it but was terrified.

"Korra…"

She tried to.

"Korra…"

She's losing it.

"KORRA!"

"WHAT?!" The Avatar turned and yelled at the voice but then was surprised to see the sun and the blue sky appeared above her. The woman right in front of her cleared her throat.

"What's wrong, Korra?" It's Lin Beifong. She's alive but a little frustrated. "What's got into you? Bad dream?"

Korra sat up and looked around. They are riding a sky bison and heading towards the secret facility of the rumored Rogue Division. "Lin? You're here? Where are we?"

"We just entered the Fire Nation territory. Why did you ask?"

"Lin! We must turn back!" Korra remembered what will happen. "Please! We need to get back to Republic City!"

"Can you tell me why?" Lin tried to calm her down.

But suddenly, something struck the sky bison. The animal howl in pain as two shots of fire struck its head quickly killing it. Korra and Lin went down and crashed to the woods of the Fire Nation.

"What was that?" Lin grabbed Korra to get her up. "Are you alright, kid?"

But the Avatar did not respond but her eyes glared at the woods. She saw silhouette of a woman walking towards the two. She knows who that is.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, Avatar." The woman introduced herself. "I'm-"

"Fuuka." Korra continued. She remembered the woman's name… but a little mistake.

"Uh… it's actually Yuuka." The firebender said.

Korra responded hiding her embarrassment. "Close enough."

Lin and Yuuka were a little confused and surprised. Lin asked, "Did you know this woman?"

Yuuka added, "Have we met?"

"Yes." Korra answered both of them. "Just now…"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's hard to explain really."

Yuuka grinned, "Well, I don't know how you know my name but it doesn't matter. My commander wanted me to take you in."

Lin turned to the firebender. "Who are you, young lady? Explain yourself!"

The woman raised her finger pointing at the police chief. As she saw the finger raising, Korra knew what will happened next. She lift the ground below Lin quickly.

Yuuka released a small but powerful fire out from her fingertips. Her shot did not hit Lin but it went straight to the corpse of the sky bison. Once it hit, it explodes and erased half of the bison's fresh corpse.

"Damn it!" Yuuka did not like that she missed her target. "Don't you dare move, Avatar!" She then raised her other finger. Now, she's using two of her fingers and points them to Korra and Lin.

Quickly, Korra created a wall of earth to protect themselves from the incoming shot.

Yuuka fired to the wall. It's destructive force blew the thick wall off leaving nothing but rubble. She turned away as her shot created a large dust cloud that blocks her vision. As it dispersed, Korra and Lin are gone.

They have escaped.

She sent a message back to HQ and told them about the Avatar's escape and presence in the island and her knowledge about the division. Commander Mori showed frustration which made the other officials uncomfortable. They don't like to see him angry. "How did the Avatar know about Yuuka and our rogue division? Are there any leaks?"

But then a scientist entered the bridge and brought an urgent news. "Commander Mori! You have to come to the Project 12."

"Bizarre Bender project? What about it?"

"It's Xun." The scientist said. "He wants to see you."

Curious, the commander followed the scientist towards the large lab filled with human-sized test tubes. Inside the lab, he saw their test subject Xun sitting on his test chamber all soaking wet and breathing heavily. He turned to the commander and smiled. "Did the Avatar arrive here?"

Confused of how Xun knows, he answered the test subject. "Yes. Just now..."

Xun take it as a good news. "Well, we have some work to do. She's no longer that clueless Avatar we defeated."

Mori instantly knew something happened to Xun. This is not the man he knew. He changed. He demanded an explanation. "Tell everything you know. How you become.. this."

Xun gave him an answer. "The Avatar is here to redo everything we did. In order to stop her, we must have the jade... and her companion has it."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Restart the journey**

Korra and Lin ran deep into the woods. The metalbender grew tired and stopped to rest. Korra stopped as well and wait for Lin to catch her breathe. "Are you alright, Lin?"

The police chief asked her again. "Tell me. How did you know that woman? Who is she?"

"She's Yuuka." Korra told her the details. "She's a loyal officer of Commander Mori in the Rogue Division. She's a special firebender that the division created in their labs."

"So, she's an enhanced bender. Just like Xun."

"Yes." Korra clarified. "She's also the very first bender who can bend light."

"A Light Bender? That's impossible." Lin tried to understand how someone can manipulate light. These people defies the laws of nature and defile its creation. They are facing a bigger threat here. "Has she killed anyone yet?"

Korra answered. "Yes. A lot. Including you, Lin."

The police chief did not expect that kind of answer. "Explain, Korra. From the very beginning... if you really are from the _future_ and you came back to fix things, can you please tell what really happened. I want to know everything by detail."

"Alright." The Avatar said. "But we must find shelter first."

* * *

The Rogue Division have two test subjects in their cryo-chamber. But they only opened one. The test subject gasped as he was defrosted from his deep cold slumber. He looked up and saw Commander Mori, Xun and the other scientists and engineers working in the division. "Where am I?" asked Samir. "Why did you wake me? Is it time?"

"Yes." Xun answered. "I move the schedule early."

Samir was confused. He wondered why Xun is in charge. "Are you the leader now, Xun? The one who escaped..."

"I'm not the Xun you used to know."

"Yeah. The code they put inside your head finally took control. I see that." Samir got up and received a towel from Xun. "Now that you're back and almost everyone's here, that means the Avatar is dead."

"Not dead." Commander Mori showed Samir an image of Korra in a news article. "It appears someone leaked out intel and the Avatar is here to investigate." Then added completely bizarre. "And Xun came from the future."

Samir turned to the earthbender with disbelief. "For real? Or did you just asked a fortuneteller." He laughed.

Xun kept his strict expression. "I don't care if you believe me or not. But I know what's the Avatar's next move."

The man was not convinced. However, the commander was convinced and so he plays along. "Alright. Now tell us what the Avatar is going to do next."

"She saved Lin from Yuuka. Now she's going to go back to Republic City and tell everyone about it." Xun gave them a command. "Now we stop her from leaving this place. She has our jade and we need it for this project." Everybody nodded.

Then Samir noticed that they have not awaken the last test subject. "How about her? Don't you want to wake her up?"

Xun gave him the details of the test subject. "She's too powerful. I'll need her for something else." Xun remembered the future. Her future. Her dark future. The earthbender still get the chills when he saw her face again. "Too powerful."

* * *

Night came, Korra and Lin found a cave to hide. At the same time, it started to rain. They are safe for now. Korra made fire to keep themselves warm. "So, tell me everything that happened to you, Korra." Lin said.

"Why are we in the Fire Nation, Lin?" Korra changed the topic. "I thought we are going to the Earth Kingdom."

"You were from the future and yet you don't remember the past?" Lin explained. "This is part of the Earth Kingdom but it's the Fire Nation's territory now. Remember how Republic City started? There are still lands that the Earth Kingdom wanted to reclaim but the Fire Nation wouldn't allow it... because of natural resources. It's all about business anyway. I'm not really into that."

"Makes sense. I got a little confused." Korra sighed. "A lot has happened. Death and destruction. I couldn't stop them."

"Now tell me what happened."

Korra said clearly. "Everything turned upside when they got the jade. You do have it, right?"

Lin pointed at Korra's pocket. "You have it already."

"Oh, right." The Avatar reached down to her pocket and pulled out the glowing jade. "This is what they want. The Rogue Division wanted this to power up their machines."

"Machines?"

"The Spirit Breakers. They are machines. Soulless machines." Korra remembered those hallow black armors. "They are indestructible. Hard to kill. Immortal. They are sentient too. They think."

Lin was not surprised or shocked. She will believe everything Korra said if she sees it. "Well, they don't have the jade and those machines will not walk or... live."

"Yes. That is why we need to get back to Republic City! Or maybe... find a place to hide it. I don't want the Rogue Division get their hands on it."

"I understand. But without transportation, we have to walk our way back."

Korra tried to think of another way to escape the place.

Then Lin got an idea. "How about we steal a ship from the Rogue Division? I bet that have harbors here."

The Avatar objected. "No. There's a slight chance we can get away! I can't take that risk!"

"We can try." Lin said.

"NO! I've spent three years surviving those dark days! One mistake gave me three years of hell! I don't want to live through it all over again!" Lin said Korra's eyes filled with fear and distress.

Lin had no idea what to do next. "Then we are going to walk. There's no other way. What else do you need to tell me? The Rogue Division? The jade?"

Korra added, "Oh, yeah. The jade... this damn thing." The Avatar looked at the jade again and saw the engravings. "This is one of the six."

"Six?"

Korra did not explain that part but she discussed only how she acquired the knowledge. "Jinora and I found the abandoned Wan Shi Tong's Library. We discovered old books all about this jade and its secrets. It is hard to comprehend at first but you'll give in to the truth."

"What is it then?"

"It leads back to the creation of our world." Korra looked directly to Lin's eyes. She cannot decide if she will tell her everything she and Jinora learned from the library. "Are you prepared to know the origin of our world?"

Lin wanted to change the topic. "How is this connected to those Spirit Breakers?"

Korra can only say this. "This jade is our Beginning... and our End, Lin. It's the Alpha and the Omega of our world. And if this falls to the wrong hands, our world will die."

With all those dramatic tension about the end, Lin was not frightened. She only knows that Korra is having a rough day and taking the responsibility as the Avatar the protect of the world is stressful. It is like putting the world on her shoulders. Lin has no idea what to do next but to calm the Avatar down. "Alright, Korra. You need some rest. They will be after us soon. I'm not sure when but we need to prepare."

"I'm telling you, Lin! This gem will kill us all!"

Lin took the gem and hid it in her pocket. "And I'll keep it safe no matter what. Now, you must rest. We are going to have a long walk tomorrow." No pillows or blankets. All of their stuff were destroyed. They had to make do with the surroundings. Korra lied down and rest her head on a rock while Lin leaned on to the cold cave walls. Lin can hear the night noises began to make sound. It is a sign of peace... for now.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Future Unchanged**

Xun revealed everyone in the Rogue Division about the jade. Everyone were shocked and a few tried to comprehend this new information. But Commander Mori knew all about it already from the start but kept it a secret. However, he's convinced that Xun came from the future because he knew about it before he could tell him all about it. He went up to the earthbender and asked. "How did you know all about this?"

"You told me." Xun answered. "You told me everything and I'm okay with it."

"The future me told you? Okay then." Commander Mori tried to understand. "But then what happens if we changed the future, what will happen to you?"

"I might disappear. I don't know for sure. We were using the Tree of Time to get to the past."

"You and the Avatar used that ancient tree?"

"Yes. In the future, I'm currently sitting next to her."

"Then why did you kill her in the future, cutting her connection to her past self?"

"It's too late. Korra's spirit has left her body. She now possessed the body of her past self, keeping her memories of the future secured." Then Xun added, "Then if you are think of destroying the tree-"

"No." Mori said. "I have another idea in mind."

But then something disturbed Xun like a sudden presence approached him.

Mori noticed something off to Xun. "What's wrong?"

"It's the jade. It's h-" Suddenly, Xun burst out green light from his eyes and mouth. Mori was startled. He doesn't know what's going on but then he quickly noticed Xun was not the only one. The other soldiers and officials were releasing green light inside of them. Samir tried to hold it but eventually, he let it out. Mori has no clue what's going on but seconds later it happened to him too.

The green light was released.

* * *

 **Minutes ago...**

The sun was up. Korra and Lin sneaked through the forest until they found the base of the Rogue Division. It has its own docks where their warships are. Three large ones, three small boats and a submarine.

"We'll take the submarine." Korra said.

"You know how to maneuver it?" Lin seemed to be surprised but she totally forgot that Korra is from the future and she already know a lot.

The Avatar just made a face expressing "Really, Lin? You forgot I'm from the future..."

Lin grunted. "Oh... the future." She still doesn't believe that she's from the future. It must be the jade giving her nightmares or ruining her head. "Alright. Here's the plan... we sneaked in, capture two men-"

"Take their clothes and casually head straight to the submarine. I get it." Korra knew what the plan will be. "I know what to do, Lin. Kuvira taught me about stealth."

"Kuvira? That name sounds familiar."

"Sounds like my sister." Someone responded behind them. Korra and Lin turned around and saw Yuuka pointing her fingers at them. She's about to shoot. With quick reaction, the Avatar moved the earth beneath the firebender's feet causing her to fall down towards them. Immediately, Lin struck the woman with a kick to the gut and then followed by a quick punch to the face by Korra's ice fist.

Yuuka was dazed for a short time and then went back up to fight them. Before anything else, she released a fire to the sky signalling her comrades nearby. "You're in trouble now." She grinned.

She blew their cover. Korra and Lin had no choice but to run towards the submarine or any ship. Knowing what the next course of action will be, they ran.

Yuuka was overjoyed to see the Avatar running away from her. A rare sight to see the Avatar running away in fear. "Don't run away, Avatar! Face me with all of your power!"

The soldiers from the Rogue Division saw Yuuka's flames and they immediately knew there are enemies in the base. Near from Yuuka's location, they saw the Avatar and her comapnion running towards their boats. They began to armed themselves with their advanced weapons The non-benders loaded their weapons from the armory. Its design came from the concept of Yuuka's special ability. Their weapons can shoot tiny metal balls instead of small fireballs. They called them: Firearms. They aimed them towards the two and fired.

Instantly, Korra and Lin raised an earth wall to cover themselves from the stray of metal pellets. Yuuka started shooting them as well giving them low chance of getting away or being alive. Knowing there's no chance to survive just by running, Korra activated her Avatar State and raised the tall tidal wave to the base. "Korra! What are you doing?" Lin yelled.

The Avatar did not answer. She just did what she intended to do. Korra slammed the wave to those soldiers, unknowingly killing a lot of them. Those dead were crushed by their large ships and other heavy objects in the base when the waves carried them. Now there were only two small boats left. Korra grabbed Lin and launched themselves towards the remaining boats with the Avatar's powerful gust of air. "We're in. Let's go!" The Avatar cut the mooring line with sharp blades of ice.

"You killed those people." Lin has never seen Korra taking a lives.

In response, Korra said to her. "They are bad people. Evil. Cruel. They don't deserve to live."

When it looked like they finally escaped, unfortunately, there were wrong. Yuuka went aboard and fired multiple shots to the two women. "You think I'll let you get away!" Korra went for cover but Lin did not. She ran towards the firebender in full force. She rammed herself to the enemy taking her down. Yuuka was tackled down but fought back by elbowing the metalbender. The Avatar tried to help Lin but a spray of lethal pellets doesn't allow her.

The remaining soldiers fired their firearms to the Avatar.

Korra crawled towards the helm to take the boat away from the firing range. However, there's something missing. Korra doesn't have the key to start the boat. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She kept on saying those words as she looked for the key. "Hang on there, Lin!"

Yuuka tried to get up but the metalbender doesn't allow her. "Get off me!" Eventually, she released herself from Lin's grasps and kicked her away from her. Lin stumbled to the side of the boat but gets up immediately. Yuuka knew she's facing a fierce fighter. "You want more beating?"

The soldiers stopped firing when they saw Yuuka on the boat. The only thing they can do was cheer for her. The higher officials came out from the base and saw the mess. They saw the soldiers cheering for the special firebender facing the daughter of the Legendary Toph Beifong. "What are you doing?" The higher officer yelled. "Stop them!"

Lin made the first attack but Yuuka dodged and grabbed her and tackled her down. A quick match. Yuuka placed her fingertip on Lin's forehead and called out Korra. "Avatar! I have your friend! If you want to see her alive, surrender yourself!"

The Avatar began to remember Lin's demise again. "No. It's happening again." Korra then made a tough decision. "Alright! I'll surrender!" She raised both of her hands and walked towards the firebender slowly. "Just let her go."

"Wow. That was easy." Yuuka said as she forced Lin to stand up while pointing her fingertip on Lin's forehead. "Don't do something clever, you old hag. Or you'll get a big hole on your head. She used two fingertips now making sure she will not miss.

Korra said, "Okay. Just don't hurt her. Please, let her go."

"I will but-" Yuuka turned around and noticed they are far away from the port now. "-take this ship back to port."

"Okay." The Avatar answered, "I will."

"Do it now!"

Unknowingly, Lin slowly reached down to her side pocket. She knew what will happen next but she had to make sure Korra can escape. "Korra!"

She turned when Lin called her. On that time, she knew what's about to happen. Just a single word, Korra knew it was too late. She watched Lin pulled out the jade from her pocket and threw it to her. After that, she quickly grabbed Yuuka's fingers and broke them. The firebender screamed in pain and moved back. Lin turned around and pulled out her blade from her gauntlet.

Korra caught the jade in time but as she looked up, she saw Lin struck a killing blow to Yuuka.

The firebender's throat was cut open in a single swing. Before she goes down bleeding, she raised her other hand and fired her final shot to Lin. Her shot pierced through Lin's armor and went straight to her heart.

In just a second, Korra witness the death of her friend again by the hands of the same killer. Nothing has changed. The dark future is still there. The Avatar screamed in horror mixed with sorrow. The two women dropped to the floor dead.

Suddenly rush of emotions filled the Avatar with rage, sadness, regret and guilt. However, with all those emotions, it also affects the jade she was holding. Just like the Avatar State that was triggered by emotion, the jade responded by Korra's negative emotions. The gem began to glow green light on Korra's palm. The Avatar released a powerful green light from her eyes and mouth as she screamed in rage and sadness. With the gem on her hand, it also affects everyone around the world. The Rogue Division soldiers began to release green light from their eyes and mouths just like the Avatar. The higher officials, Commander Mori, Xun and Samir were affect. In Republic City, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and his family, the metalbending police, President Raiko, the city officials, the citizens, the animals and the spirit wandering around the city were struck by Avatar's emotions. They all felt it. They all felt the loss of Lin Beifong.

After ten seconds, Korra fell unconscious as she released all of the energy and emotions out. The same goes to the people around the world and the spirits in the Spirit World. Everyone were unconscious.

The world went silent... for a while.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What's inside the Jade**

The jade's power has affected all over the world. Every living creature were in a comatose state. The world went silent. As the material world felt empty, the astral plane was full of souls.

Korra woke up on the astral plane and noticed her physical form lying on the drifting ship. She turned to look and see the two dead people lying on the pool of blood: Lin and the firebender Yuuka. The Avatar tried to remember what happened. The last time she remembered was her journey with Lin to this rogue division she was talking about. "What happened? Lin?"

Then a familiar spoke to her. "Nothing has changed. It... it can't be change."

Korra turned behind her and saw a reflection of her feeling loss and disappointed. She can see her reflection began to tear up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Korra wondered.

Unexpectedly, the great spirit Raava answered her question. "You have used the jade's its mighty power. Now you trapped every soul in this world in the astral plane, Korra." The Avatar quickly apologized to Raava but the light spirit said, "You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's _her_ fault." She pointed at the other Korra who occupied with distress and frustration. This one kept on yelling at what she did wrong and cannot save Lin and the others.

The calm Korra approached Raava, "Can you explain what's going on?"

"Her spirit came out from the Tree of Time and took over your physical body."

"What? Who is she?"

"She is _you_ from the future. She used the tree to transport her spirit back to the past." Raava added. "I have merged with my future version and got information of what happened in that future of this Korra."

Then the Korra from the future spoke to them. "If only I went back...far back into the past, I could kill everyone in that damn rogue division. Kill them before they were born."

"Whoa! Whoa! Why would you do that?" The past Korra asked her future self. "What happened back there?"

"They killed everyone! I mean, everyone! Mom, dad, Lin, Tenzin and his family, Bumi and Kya... Mako and Bolin... Jinora and Asami were the only ones left before I went to the tree but they didn't make it. Damn it! DAMN IT!" She punched the ship floor but it did not make a dent. She just caused a ripple on the astral plane. "Now we are stuck here... trapped in this damn place!" She stood up and yelled. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL!"

The past Avatar tried to calm her down. "Alright. You just need to be patient. We'll figure this out." Korra began to feel like a parent.

"That won't be necessary." It was Lin. She approached the two Avatars but her fatal wound she got from the physical world remained there indicating she died. She looked back and saw her corpse lying next to her killer. She then turn back to Korra and said, "It appears we are all dead."

"Not all, I'm afraid." Raava replied. "Only you and that firebender are dead."

Then the firebender Yuuka got up and noticed the two Avatars, the metalbender she shot and the large kite-form spirit. "Well, shit..."

Concerned about the appearance of their enemy, all of a sudden they heard a loud screeching noise from the seashore. The mortals wondered what that sound was. Raava knew what it was. "We have to go."

"What's that, Raava?"

"I'll explain when we get away from it." Raava let the mortal souls climb on her back however the firebender refused to get on. "Hurry!"

"Just leave her." The future Korra said, wiping out her tears.

Raava disagreed. "No! I will not leave a soul behind."

"Why?"

"It gets powerful when it consumes a soul."

All of the mortals were intrigued and also worried. "What?!"

The spirit grabbed the firebender and flew far away from the seashore.

* * *

Xun and Mori were on a run. Already noticed their in the astral plane, they knew they were trapped with the creature that's following them. They heard it screeched as the Division men and women screamed for help before their souls were consumed by the creature.

"What is that?" Mori asked Xun, hoping he knew something about it.

"I don't know." Xun said. But he got a glimpse of it and it looked oddly familiar. "That creature looked like it is made of the same energies we used for the Spirit Breaker project."

"Do you have theories?"

"Well, I think the jade contained this dangerous creature. Now that it is out, we are in big trouble."

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. It was Samir carrying the fourth test subject with him. Both were in spirit form however the young woman lost both of her legs. "Where we you, guys?"

Mori didn't answer. He asked him. "What happened to her?"

"That thing almost ate her." Samir said. "I can't just leave her there."

Xun agreed. "She can't use her powers here but we still need her. Good work, Samir."

Samir disliked Xun. "You're not my boss."

The creature then heard them and began to approach them in great speed.

"RUN!" And so they ran away from the cursed spirit creature.

* * *

"It is called the _Third Child_. It's an entity older than me and Vaatu. Maybe older than Time itself." Raava said as they were traveling back to Republic City. "It is Life-personified. This is the creature who started it all. It's the creature who gave Life to the world."

Korra was surprised to know that fact. "So this thing is the one who gave us Life and then consumed it."

Raava clarified. "No. This thing started Life in this world and now its here to take everything back."

"How do you know all of this?" The future Korra asked.

"Let's just say this creature is my father." the light spirit said but then added something she and Vaatu did with the entity. "Vaatu and I discovered what the entity tried to accomplish and we feared of our own existence. So we sealed the Third Child inside the gemstone. The jade."

Lin then began to piece everything out. "What the future Korra said, the Rogue Division used the jade to power their metal men. The jade gives life to those machines. It is because the jade has this _Third Child?_ That explains everything."

Raava added another fact about the jade. "This stone came from another dimension... far from the material and spirit world. We just know its existence when a mortal named Mahatma approached us and offered his help. It was his jade we used to defeat the Third Child."

Then Yuuka butts in, she's in this as she realized the big threat. "Enough with the explanation. How can we defeat this thing?"

The light spirit's answer is not good. "I don't know. As you may know, we are trapped in the Astral Plane the place between Life and Death. This is the only place where the Third Child grew more powerful by the minute. For now, we have to find a place to hide."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Spirit Breaker Arrives**

"This is crazy." Korra commented. "How did this happen?" She watched as the entire Republic City was filled with people in their astral state co-existing with the spirits.

Raava answered. "It's the jade. It appears that everyone were pulled out from their physical forms."

It doesn't seem to be in chaos as people were living in harmony with the spirits. Some people, mostly children, were playing with the spirits. Riding them around like their beloved pet. Their mothers scolded their children to leave the spirits alone.

The great light spirit dropped the rest of them on the Air Temple where they were greeted by the astral forms of Tenzin and the Air Acolytes. The acolytes were amazed when they saw the great Raava before them. Ikki and Meelo climbed on the spirit's back. "Can we keep it?"

Tenzin scolded them. "It's not a pet."

"Don't worry, Tenzin." Korra said. "Ikki and Meelo, it's too late for you. Raava is my pet."

The two kids were disappointed to hear it and climbed down.

Then Tenzin noticed there are two astral forms of Korra. He went up the Lin. "Care to explain?"

The earthbender said. "The other one is from the future. That's all you need to know." She and the others went inside the temple.

"Alright then."

Knowing about their current state, they just phase through the walls to enter the temple. "This is weird." Lin commented.

Tenzin added, "More weird when we can see our bodies." He pointed at the room filled with lifeless Acolytes lying on the floor peacefully like they had taken a nap. Meelo took another look at himself. "Oh my spirits! I'm gorgeous!" His siblings chuckled.

The future Korra yelled at the children. "There's no time to laugh! We are going to die if we don't do anything!"

Korra calmed her deranged self. "Sorry, guys. She just need some air."

Tenzin was wondering about it too. He turned to Lin and she told him everything. "We have a problem."

* * *

Korra and her future-self went outside the Air Temple. The Avatar knew what she's been through. "It's alright, Korra. We will work on something out."

"I can't do this without Jinora." She said to her past-self. "I can't do this alone."

"Hey. We are here for you. We will find a way to- well, to solve this problem."

"I'm tired." She confessed. She finally made a choice for herself. "I'm tired of putting everything on my shoulders. I failed to save Lin... and now everyone's in danger because of me."

"You don't have to give up now. We still need you." Korra said. "You have knowledge about our future. We need that to know what we should avoid and-"

"There's no need." The desperate Avatar responded. "I thought it would be easy but... The plan was to change the past. Make sure no one gets hurt. Make sure it won't happen again. But- but it happened anyone. I just postponed it. Lin's fate is unavoidable. Inevitable."

"Then we'll find a way to get her back. There's something out there that can bring her back." Korra tried to bring hope back. "Just don't give up."

"I already did." She said as she looked at her past self especially her eyes. She smiled. They reminded her of someone, tears streaming down from her astral eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You reminded me of her. She always gave me hope."

"Who?"

"You already know who." Unexpectedly, her future-self gave her a kiss. A passionate one.

Korra knew who she meant but she doesn't want to accept her feelings. Then she can feel her counterpart disappearing. Her future slowly transcended, letting go all of her worries. Her memories and feelings were gone forever. The Avatar felt her future moved on and her responsibility is now hers.

After her future vanished, Korra felt the presence lurking behind her. She quickly evaded the incoming attack. However, she was not fast enough and so she was pulled towards the creature.

The Third Child.

The Avatar struggled to break free but it was no use. She can feel the creature's intent to consume her. Her cries were then heard by her friends. They went out from the temple walls and saw the large multi-colored creature holding the Avatar within its grasp.

Raava came in and swooped to snatch Korra away from danger.

The creature stretched its arm, trying to catch the illuminating kite spirit. It screamed and screeched.

"Get away from it!" Raava warned the mortals.

Everyone ran away from the island and head towards Republic City.

Korra knew they won't make it in time. The creature was larger and faster. "We need to fight it! Buy them some time!"

"I can't do that, Korra!" Raava said. "That creature can tore your spirit apart, breaking it into pieces."

"We must try!" Korra merged her spirit with the Light and entered the full-power of the Avatar.

Raava commented. "I hope you know what you are doing."

The Avatar smirked. "Trust me." She dived straight to the spirit monster and delivered a powerful punch. Without the elements, she can still give the creature some serious beating. She used the full-power of Raava to swing her fists towards the creature.

Her punches are like shockwaves that can move mountains. Tenzin and Lin looked back and saw the Avatar doing the most powerful and destructive attacks they ever seen. Every shockwave they felt caused them to feel the ripple effect of their spirits.

"What is this, Tenzin?" The metalbender was amazed by Korra's might.

"She's the Avatar after all." The monk said. "We need to go. I don't know how long can Korra keep up."

Korra did everything she can to hold off the creature. Unfortunately, every punch she threw at it doesn't do any serious damage to the monster. It looked like it takes a thousand punches to finish it off but the Avatar doesn't have the time and power to do that. She turned to the bay and saw her friends were flying towards the city safely. "Alright. We are done here."

"Alright!" Raava separated herself from the mortal however they were grabbed by the Third Child as it leaped towards them and pulled them down to the ground.

The creature spoke to them with its terrifying voice. "Hun..gry..." Its large hands held the Avatar's limbs tight and begins to separate her.

"No! NO!" Korra screamed as she felt her spirit being pulled apart. "LET GO! LET GO OF ME!"

Raava tried to break free too but to no avail. She can feel the mortal's torment and she can't do anything for what happens next. "I'm sorry, Korra."

The Third Child torn Korra's spirit apart, break them into pieces. Unexpectedly, when that happened, her spirit burst out a powerful bright light that blinded the creature. Raava got out from the torn spirit but she did not expect it to happen. She has no clue what happened to Korra's spirit but she felt multiple souls popped out from the light out of nowhere.

Familiar ones.

The light spirit cannot believe what she saw. "That's impossible."

The creature did not expect it too.

Korra was split into pieces but that doesn't mean she was gone. But the pieces turned into spirits of the previous Avatars. Aang, Roku and Wan were among them. Raava never thought that she get to see them again. Then she noticed Korra was with them unscathed.

Looking at multiple souls right in front of it, the creature attacked the Avatars snatching them and started consuming them all.

"What is that?" The horrified Aang asked Raava.

"Whatever it is, it's not a good one." Roku commented. He turned to his previous Avatars.

"What do we do now?" Wan wondered if there's an answer to that.

But then Raava answered, "We need to retreat."

All the Avatars heard her and immediately flew away from the beast. Some of the Avatars were consumed and some helped the others to get away from the monster as they retreat.

Weakened Korra was carried away by Aang taking her safely to Republic City.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rebirth**

In the Material World, many unconscious bodies lying all over the world. Unconscious that they looked like they were having a peaceful sleep. No living or conscious being walked in the Material World anymore as everyone's spirits are trapped in the Spirit World.

However, there was an exception.

A light appeared from thin air right at the middle of Republic City. Emerging from this light was a man and he had witness the city of bodies. "It's here." He can feel its presence nearby. The stranger then looked at the sea and sensed the energy across it. He simply walked there and followed the trail.

* * *

Mori, Samir and Xun has able to escape from the spirit monster. They took their time to rest their spirits.

"That was close." Mori said.

Samir then asked his commander. "What are we going to do next?

Xun answered his question calmly. "Well, we must find the Avatar first. It seems she's the one who caused all of this in the first place."

"Again. I'm not taking orders from you."

"Samir." Mori said. "That's enough. Xun has a plan. Let's hear him out."

The earthbender smirked at Samir. "Okay. Listen up. It's obvious the Avatar is in Republic City right about now together with her family. I bet she has the jade and whatever she did with it, it's with her."

"Okay. And if we encountered the Avatar, what do we do? Jade is a material. It cannot be in the Spirit World as well." Samir said.

"Samir, to clarify... we are not in the Spirit World." Mori said. "We are in the Astral Plane. It is a lot different here from there."

Xun doesn't want to discuss how wrong about that fact but he to focus on the plan. "Find the Avatar. Get the Jade. And we'll be home free. Simple as that."

* * *

Korra woke up from her subconscious sleep and saw the Avatars looking at her. "Is there something wrong?" Then the light spirit Raava approached her and gave her good news. "We have figure out a way to get out of here."

"Really? What is it?"

Tenzin and the rest of the Avatars were a little worried. "Well, you might not like it."

Korra saw their expressions. She turned and saw Lin having that same emotions of uncertainty. "Tell me."

The light spirit explained. "The Avatars have some knowledge about the jade's existence and we have learned that your exposure with the jade turned your spirit into something else."

"And?" The young Avatar cannot wait to hear it. She's worried and little hopeful about it. "Are we going out if I do something about it?"

"Your spirit is now a gateway back to the Material World. There are some theories that is why that creature wants you."

Then Korra was not worried at all. "So? If I'm a gateway, why can't we do it now and get these people out of here?"

Tenzin told her the big problem. "That is it, Korra. You are the gate out of here but it will rip your spirit apart as you are about to send these people back to the material world. Remember, the entire human population including wildlife were transported to the Astral Plane because of you."

"Are you telling it's my fault?"

"Kinda. But let's just say an accident and we are going to fix it."

Korra thought about what they will do. "Alright. I'm going for it."

Raava wanted to be sure. "The risk is high, Korra. You will die."

"Will the next Avatar be reborn?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. As long as the cycle continues, I'm okay with it."

Back in the Material World, the unknown stranger has walked across the ocean and travelled around the world, tracing the energy that he was seeking. After a moment of searching, he found it. The jade stone lying in a drifting boat and on the unconscious body of the Avatar together with two rotting corpses.

"It is here. My search is done."

He laid his hand on it and picked it up. The gem recognized his presence as it glow bright green. Then he spoke to it with a different language. "Ora sei nato di nuovo."

The gem cracked and an emerald light came out through it. The stranger dropped the jade on the water and let the magic happen. The entire oceans in the world suddenly turned green and flashed a powerful green light. After that, bubbles began to appear on the ocean's surface. First was the glow and then a million gasps of air happened.

Millions of people came out from the deep ocean like they woke up from their watery slumber. Everyone looked at each other and wondered what happened. Then many started screaming when they realized they were naked. People tried to went for shore and find clothes to cover.

The stranger watched as dead were reborn and he let out a smile knowing he had saved them from their demise.

Just near the stranger, Korra, Lin and Yuuka emerged from the water and climbed on the boat where they last stood in the Material World. Korra was more confused of what happened. Last she remembered was that they were going to use all the souls of the past Avatars to merge with Korra's and tried to open her spirit to become a doorway back home.

But then her spirit turned into something else. It became a black hole and pulled everyone in.

Now there back and took a time to process what happened. Korra noticed they don't have clothes and panicked a little. But she climbed back on the boat and help Lin get in. Yuuka asked for her hand but Korra hesitated. "Um, help please..."

Korra asked her. "Why would I help you?"

"You want me to say sorry?"

Then Lin reached her hand and pulled her out from the sea. "We have no time to argue of what happened. We have new problems." She looked at the stranger on the boat with them. He was raising both of his hands like he's some kind of a prophet.

Korra looked for cover but froze in shock when she found something more unsettling. "Uh... are those... us?" She pointed at the three bodies lying on the ground.

Lin and Yuuka turned and saw their very own dead bodies. An unsettling sight, indeed. They slowly take the clothes from their corpse and put some on as long as the covered themselves. "What is going on, Korra?" Lin asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Korra tried put on her pants and sarashi.

The stranger then heard them and faced them with great joy. "You have been reborn! You are now safe!"

Yuuka pointed a finger on his chin, preparing her fire shot. "Who are you?"

He proclaimed his existence to the three woman. "I am Saisei the Second Child! I have come to save the souls of this world! You can thank me!"

"What did you do?" Korra asked.

"Do not question me for my actions. I just simply help."

Then Korra started to feel strange around him. It is like her mind is reminding her something. "Saisei, where's the jade?"

* * *

Xun, Mori and Samir came out from the sea just near their headquarter along with soldiers in the Rogue Division. Confusion commenced as many questions bombarded to one another. Xun on the other hand doesn't care. As long as their back, they can continue with their plans. He turned around and saw the soldiers swimming back to shore. Samir went back in to fetch the girl he was carrying; patient 4.

The most unsettling sight to see for Mori and Xun were the duplicate corpses around the facility. They can see theirs and an exact copy of them however some details of their bodies were not on them. Details like piercings, tattoos and scars were absent on their new bodies.

It is like they were given flesh out from nowhere.

Mori was a little amazed. "How is this possible?"

"Everything is possible, commander. You just need knowledge on how to make it possible." Xun answered.

Then Samir approached them with the girl on his arms. "So, are we going to be worried that we have two of her?"

Mori and Xun looked at each other and think about their next move. They will have to change their plans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: God**

Then the memories of her future self began to come back to her. The stranger Saisei is not what he said he is. Korra saw the vision of the stranger able to control the spirit at will. He's not here to save. He's here to rule.

"Lin!" Korra tried to warn her but the stranger felt her negative emotions and with great speed, he stopped her by raising his hand.

Lin and the firebender Yuuka were surprised by the stranger's action as he stopped the Avatar's movement. They felt in danger but they were stopped as well. It is not like blood-bending. It is something else.

Saisei turned to the three women. "I was hoping you all thank me for getting you back. After all, no one can use the jade properly except me."

"Who... who are you?" Korra asked him.

The man raised his hand and the Avatar began to levitate and pulled towards him. He answered her with a chilling tone. "God."

* * *

Commander Mori observed the two copies of patient 4. The original body was taken to storage where it will be frozen while the new body was being examined. Samir approached the commander and talk about Xun's plan. "Sir, I know the moments when so fast... but I don't like what's going on with Xun. He's acting like he knows a lot."

"I know." The commander said. "That is why we need to listen to him."

"Why, sir? Can we trust him?"

"Not entirely. But he can provide us more information about this future he's referring too."

"His future..." Samir doesn't like the sound of it. "First his visions from the future and then we all went to the astral plane and attacked by a spirit-eating monster and now we are back with new flesh from the freaking sea, sir. Isn't this... crazy?"

"It is." Mori answered. "But if that's how the world works then we have to be more crazier."

"The Spirit Breaker still on hold?"

"No. We'll use it without the jade." Mori has reached a final decision. "If Xun does not have plans to start the project, I want you to power that _thing_."

Samir gulped as he heard his command. "I... I understand."

* * *

With a snap of his fingers, Korra and the others were transported to another dimension with the stranger Saisei. He showed them everything they need to know. First, they showed him a wide and long river of cosmic light in the great void. The river flows to one direction into the bright pale star. He pointed at the star. "See that? At the end of this river... that's the End."

Korra recognized the place. The memories of her future self started to remind her of that place. This is where she and Jinora travel through time using the Tree of Time. "The river... is that Time?"

Saisei was surprised. "I see you have been here."

Lin and Yuuka remained speechless, trying to swallow everything they saw. Korra was worried about Lin because of her experiences like death and then resurrection.

Then the stranger mentioned something important. "You must be using that Tree of Time. I knew that thing would be useful for mortals like you. Time-travel..."

Korra asked, "You said you're god. What proof do you have?"

He snapped his finger again and they were transported to a dark dimension where planets disintegrated and then reassembled in every minute and the space between them were shadow lingering to them and stars move like a flock of birds in a certain formation revolving around a planet and then goes to another. Saisei presented to them. "This is my previous work."

"Work?" Korra started to believe him a little bit. "What happened here?"

"Eh, the universe was not interesting for me and so I scrapped it."

"Did you create life here?"

"No. My siblings and I were tasked to create things but not life." Saisei pulled a planet and reduced it to a small size to fit to his hand. "That's my mother's work."

The Avatar cannot believe what she's seeing. "You are the real deal. You are the god."

"Uh... yes. I am your god."

But then the firebender Yuuka screamed and bowed before the stranger. "Forgive me for I have committed crimes... I'm just doing what they told me to do. Please! Forgive me!"

Korra and Lin were surprised by her actions but they saw a slight smile on Saisei. He liked it. "As you see, ladies, I'm here to show you what I can do and tell you I'm _the_ god you have been worshipping this whole time."

The Avatar looked at Lin with confusion. There are a lot of religions. But he did not mention which religion he was talking about. But then Korra got a glimpse of the jade on him. He has it all along. She started to have ideas about it. However, she must be careful. Saisei can sense negative emotions. With a plan, Korra calmed down and meditated.

Bewildered by everything around her, Lin noticed the Avatar starts meditating in an inappropriate time. "Right now? Really?"

Yuuka exclaimed to the stranger. "I have committed many crimes, my lord. What should I do to cleanse my soul? How many times do I have to pray?"

Then Saisei turned his eyes to the two women who were acting strangely. He felt Lin's emotions and it's a sign of threat. But the Avatar, on the other hand, was calm and has no ill intentions like anger. So he commanded Yuuka to serve him. He pointed at Lin. "Kill her and you will be forgiven." The firebender instantly did what he said without any hesitation. She was trained to be an obedient killer and she did not question or refused a command at all.

Yuuka fired three shots to the metalbender, aiming it to her heart.

But then her shots were blocked by Korra's astral form.

Saisei and Yuuka were shocked to see Korra's spirit leaving her physical form. Korra glared at the stranger. "You are no god." She remembered that a god is all powerful but why would he need a jade to revive people. He could be a spirit who can create things or they're just illusions. Korra was not sure about that but in conclusion, he was not a god to her. "If you are a god, can you a hundred of us?" Her spirit splits and formed into different incarnations of Avatar.

For some reason and even Korra cannot explain it, her future self must've regain her connections to her previous lives. With her knowledge, she able to call her previous selves and all Avatars face the strange Saisei. Korra gave a battle cry. "Get the jade!"

The previous Avatars quickly moved towards the stranger to snatch the jade from him.

The new believer of Saisei, Yuuka, tried to protect him but she was overwhelmed by the spirits and blew her away from them and she was drifted away from them. She screamed as she head towards a crumbling vortex of time and space.

Saisei was about to snap his fingers to take him away but the Avatars managed to restrain him. Korra swiftly took the jade from him. "You may have fooled one of us but not to me."

"You are making a big mistake! I'm here not just to rule but to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"No. Not just you. Everyone in your world."

"Protect us from who?"

"The star at the end of the river. That's what..."

"When the time comes, I'll face it myself."

In Republic City, the people were in chaos and confusion as they saw their previous bodies lying on the streets of the city. They wanted their questions to be answered. Tenzin and the Air Acolytes were calm about the situation but not to Meelo who has been screaming for 5 minutes. But then the confusion stopped when a light appeared before them and Korra and Lin emerged from it.

On the Avatar's hand was the jade glowing bright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xun felt the presence of the jade in the hands of Korra. His future self too has attained a connection to it. He then formed a team to take it from the Avatar. He looked at Samir with his gear and the newly awakened Patient 4 with her new body, gear and attire. "Tell me, Xun. How's your sister?"

"A lot happened, Shui."

"Well, everything you just said sounds like shit." She flexed her fingers like it was her first time moving them. She felt like a newborn with the new skin.

"Our new mission is just simple. Get the jade from the Avatar and we can proceed with our own project."

Shui asked, "Which one? The God project or the Spirit Breaker?"

Xun glared at her. "You just asked a stupid question, Shui. Was that sarcasm? What you did right now?"

She just grinned. "Possibly. Can't you tell?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Goddess**

The world has changed its perspective when they saw Korra and her newly acquired power. Many fear her and bowed before her like they have seen a deity for the first time. But others were concerned and tried to avoid her.

Korra can feel something has changed inside of her.

It could be the jade that she was holding. She wanted answers but the only person who knows about this was in prison, locked up in the very first secured prison. Hundreds of men were tasked to guard him, making sure he won't escape.

Her friends and families understood what she's going through but sometimes she needs to go on without any help.

The Avatar went to prison to meet the man who claimed to be god. Saisei grinned when he saw her. "I know you have questions that needed to be answered."

"A lot of questions." Korra said. "I'll start with the important ones."

"Go ahead."

"Who are you?"

"Saisei."

"No. 'What' are you?"

The man made a smirk at her, making his face looked punchable. "I'm the Second Child. That's all you need to know."

"The jade! Tell me about the jade."

"That...that small gemstone is a part of my mother's beautiful heart." Saisei said. "It doesn't belong to the mortal world but it belongs to us."

"Why is it here?"

"I have no answer for that. Including me, I too seek the answers. How did it get to the mortal world?" That's when Korra knew there are no answers here. Just more questions.

Standing outside the cell, Mako was standing by. When she got out, he tried to talk to her. "Korra?"

The Avatar tried to avoid him. "I'm sorry, Mako. Today is not the time."

"I know." Mako held her hand. He knew she's troubled. "Everything that happened including you..."

"What about me?"

"You've changed." Mako noticed little marks on her arms. But he ignored it and talked about what's important. "If you need help, I'm always here for you. Your friends and family are willing to help you."

Korra took her time to think about it and realized that she do need help. "Thank you. I do need help."

Mako smiled at her. "Okay. Now tell me what's the problem?"

* * *

Before she could tell him all about it, Korra wanted everyone she knew to gather to the Air Temple island. Tenzin and his family were there including Lin and her friends Mako, Bolin and Asami. Now that they were gathered to listen what Korra has to say.

The monk stepped forward and asked, "Now that everyone's here. What are you going to say, Korra?"

Korra still has the memories of her future self, fearing about their demise. But then something cold crawled through her veins and reached to her center. Straight to her heart. She then turned to Lin and pointed at her. "Shot."

Lin was surprised. "What?"

Korra then pointed at Mako and Bolin. "Crushed."

The brothers were confused by her words. "Korra, what do you mean?"

The Avatar ignored their words and continued pointing her fingers towards Tenzin and his family. "...burned."

Everyone felt a little scared and confused for a moment but Tenzin knew what she meant. "Did you have a vision, Korra?"

"Yes. I saw all you die right before me." The sorrow of her future self hit her. She started to feel fear. "You'll about to die and I cannot do anything about it." That's when Korra reached deeper into the memory of her future self and found a horrible truth. "To make it clear, the soul of my future self possessed by body once and tried to change the past."

Bolin then got that reference. He read some books with that narrative. But he knew it is not the right time to talk about it.

Korra continued. "But when she finally let go and gave me her memories to me, that's when I realize something. She's has been going back to the past for so long now. This is not her first time traveling back. This is her 605th time."

Everyone went silent. Many don't understand but some do.

"And it is her last." Korra said. "No matter what she did, it always ended like this. You die by the same way."

When everyone felt a little concerned about what she said, Tenzin remained calmed and asked her. "Did she tell us about this?"

Korra remembered no part when she asked for their help. "No. I did not. It appears I tried to hide it from you guys."

The monk then realized what she needs. "This means something, Korra. You don't have to do this alone. We're here to help you overcome this. Isn't that right?" He turned to the people with them. They were a little skeptical about it. Tenzin frowned at them. "We are here to help you, Korra. No matter what."

The Avatar felt a little relieved about it. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Tell us what to do."

She simply said. "We need to **kill** some people. Quick."

Everyone paused and analyzed what she just said and also how she said it. Mako started to feel concern about his relationship with her. He better watch out. Lin approached the Avatar and asked. "Who are we going to kill?"

* * *

Yuuka was later woke up from the pond and saw the raining clouds. She got up and started wandering around the place. "Where am I?"

Then someone answered her. "You're at the 10th plain of existence."

She turned around and found a woman with a burning blue hair flowing upward to the pale blue sky. Yuuka felt scared know such thing exist. "What are you?"

The woman smirked, happy to see a mortal with her. "I'm Idea. Daughter of Hugleikur. It is so nice to see you."

"How did I get here?" Yuuka has a lot of questions and even how she got into this wild ride.

"The spirits of the Avatars dropped you here. To be clear, their thoughts, memories... and ideas pushed you into this plain. The Realm of Thought!" Idea showed her what she can do. Everything you think of, it will happen!"

Once she heard about it, two people popped out right behind Yuuka giving her a hug. She pushed them away, startled by their presence. "No. Not you two." Then an image of her leader Commander Mori instructed her to kill them. His command is her will. She immediately get rid of them. The two people that she knew disappeared like smoke. However, they come back and haunt her. "No! Go away! I don't want you here!"

"Yuuka... we still love you." They whispered.

"NO! GO!" She tried to spread fire all over the place. But they never left. They approached her and gave her their warmest embrace. "What is this place?"

Idea grinned. "Paradise if you _think_ about it."

* * *

"Yuuka!" She heard a familiar voice calling her. "Wake up!"

The firebender woke up and saw Commander Mori along with the squad. Xun, Samir and Shui are all here. They found her drifting on the sea. The Avatar pushed her off the boat and into the sea. That's what happened.

Yuuka then said. "Ready to comply, sir. What's the command?"

"Retrieve the jade." Mori said. "Killing the Avatar is just optional."

But then the firebender added something else. "Sir, I would like to inform you about a man."

"Who?"

Xun and the memories of future self guessed who that is. "Saisei..."


End file.
